


Fortress of Luv

by quiet__tiger



Category: Smallville
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Chloe has a particular desire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something silly.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Oct. 25th, 2008.

Chloe wished for a lot of things.

Success.

Happiness.

Love.

And the same for her friends.

Clark, though, she knew he was destined for greatness, and love came his way often.

She didn’t really understand it; the boy was pretty, yes, but so preoccupied with everything. Yet willing partners kept coming. She’d seen it all, with everyone.

Lex. Lana. Oliver. And now Lois.

Seen in glorious, horrifying detail.

Chloe wished for a lot of things. At the top of the list was a door and wall for the loft, Clark’s Fortress of Solitude. Or at least that he’d rename it.


End file.
